happily ever after the twisted tale of Brendan and steven
by chrolli4life
Summary: i deleted the first chapter since i was going to make it one long story but i changed my mind but i did make it longer. A different look into Brendan's and Steven's world
1. Chapter 1

**Had this on my mind as a dream last night**

**Since what happened on tonights episode of Hollyoaks I think people need some laughter in their lives. I've never wrote anything like this before but I read it to my mom and she laughed so I hope you all enjoy this as well.**

"once upon a time in a land far, far, far, (far, far, far,) away" narrator chocking

" I'm getting ahead of myself"

"Shall we begin? Yes we shall. Like I was saying, who am I your wondering well I'm Doug Carter, and I'll be your narrator, through this magical and enchanted story I'm about to be stole on you fine, friendly readers out there in la-la land. Like I was saying, all good stories start with once upon a time in a land far far away. And of course that's were we will start so grab a comfortable chair or mattress or couch and sit back and relax as I tell you a tale of how Steven Hay a sweet lonely depressed prince found his match when he came across Brendan Brady, the angry hairy villain and how they became as equals, but I bet I know what you're thinking there's no gay characters in fairy tales but my dearies this is not one of those bedtime stories that you read to kids to help them sleep on no, this more like a wet dream, floating on cloud number 9 are you ready for a wild ride a freaky fun and new twist of finding ones happily ever after, I know I am, so like I said before sit back and relax, and occasion hold on tight this might get bumpy at times but I hope you're ready" Doug takes a deep breath and drinks some water to continue his narration.

"It's starts in a quiet village like everyday like the ones before but don't make the mistake of thinking this is another tale of beauty and the beast that my dear you'll be wrong. No candle sticks dancing and singing unless your Brendan Brady and fling the candles at someone to harm them"

XXX

Brendan Brady in his and his lovely sister; Cheryl Brady's club; he's having his normal fit and rage on those that do him wrong like this weird guy that Brendan loves to call foxy, oh yeah real dog, doesn't get his way he barks, well this time Brendan had just enough of his BS so as he was lighting up candles for the evening along the bar counter he took an unlit candle (not much fun isn't it) and he threw it at foxy aka Warren Fox; the greasiest and filthiest man you would have the displeasure of meeting, he once killed a girlfriend of his because she wanted have a farm, he said hell no I ain't milking some damn cow so he drugged her and sent her body to the baker not that far away. The candle smacked Warren on the forehead and since he was more ogre than man it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

"Well you say that doesn't seem quiet, but no that's the part of the village you'd rather stay away from"

XXX

"In the most quiet friendliest parts of the village is that of the castle, where a young and handsome man Steven Hay, was in his room in his bed, singing songs. One of those songs was his version of I kissed a girl by Katy Perry, I know not a fairy tale, Disney, whatever songs but here it goes"

XXX

Steven Hay in his room alone relaxing on his king size bed humming a sweet tune.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, I hope my dream boy don't mind it"

He took a pen and pad from his night stand and wrote 'some day my prince will come. Some day I'll find my love and how thrilling that moment will be when the prince of my dreams comes to me...'

'Oh hell, he's writing the lyrics to a stupid Snow White song, if he was one of those seven dwarfs he would be dopey, I'm telling you" Doug shakes his head.

Doug closes a huge book and sits it down beside him on a chair.

"Well It's late and much of the villagers are a sleep as they shall so I bid you good night in fairy land until we meet again"

XXX

"Oh what a glorious morning" said Doug opening his fairy tale of the twisted  
Stedan hand book.

"Now where was I, ah yes, dopey Steven alone in his castle. Well now it's a sunny day  
there's blue birds my oh my what a fabulous day. Yes, yes, yes. I do know it's a  
wonderful day but here with the gay and happy folks its fabulous. I got it from  
watching queer eye for the straight guy, oh how I miss that show. Oh me for  
getting off track again, wreck it Ralph trying to save someone else's soul of  
destruction. Be careful Brendan or you just might get sucked into it as well."

XXX

Brendan was in his club getting ready for the afternoon crew when suddenly in  
walked walker, it's funny how Brendan had enemies with first name starting with  
W and someone with the last night beginning with W, he was a weird fellow he had  
a thing with names, some people he would call by their first name or sometimes  
by their last or make something up that went well their last night, but hardly  
used their nick name. Walker was a tall skinny guy, when he smiled looked like a  
snake about to stick out his wet tongue, his teeth were scary pointy some say  
that he a vampire in his other life.

"Hey street rat" called Brendan as walker walked into Chez Chez.

"Hey, I don't buy that"

"Hey poor boy"

"Ha" laughed walker evilly

"Walker was nothing like Aladdin, he was creepy he sometimes did look a rat,  
that was one bloke Brendan was scared of" said Doug looking at his book.

In walked warren.

"Hey there Foxy, going to the baker, by the way don't forget the doughnuts."

"Yeah never know what you will find in those doughnuts" said walker

"Oh keep your mouth shut" spat warren

"Oh you poor unfortunate soul" said Brendan

XXX

"Well enough of that part of town, lets see what little Steven is up to. Little  
love sick Steven, making clothing for him to wear at the new ball that'll take  
place that evening when the clock strikes 12 he shall be in bed, doesn't that  
remind you of Cinderella, I hated her and her glass slipper, "

While Steven was sowing a pair of pants together he was humming another tune  
about kissing.

"Sha-la-la-la-la, kiss the boy."

"Well as you can see both Brendan and Steven had love for little mermaid, which  
is my favorite fairy tale of all, that and this, but of course no Disney in our  
future, oh well."

Once again Doug closed the book not happy about doing so but oh all.

"Well darn it, look at the time, I have to go see my fairy godmother, she would  
be angry with me if I didn't say a few kind words. I'm not good with my words or  
people that's why I'm a narrator all I have to do us have my nose in a book and  
take a look its reading rainbow. No getting little off topic, I know you all  
want to know how Brendan and Steven meet up well, your in luck, you fellow  
Stedan fairy tale readers next chapter is part of the fun of the meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

Some of this chapter got from a really funny video off of YouTube it comes from twilight bad lip reading, a friend of mine said to add some of the dialogue from it so I will.

"Well good evening and welcome back to the twisted tale" said Doug

Doug opened up the book to chapter 2.

"Ah yes, the ball, that's where we left off, well Steven made a handsome blue suit the color of his eyes, he was stunning, if do say so myself I have a crush. I said that this chapter will be the meeting of our prince and villain, well they meet at the ball, so again I say sit back and relax maybe have a snack while you get comfy. I'll wait for a few seconds"

Pause

"OK you dearies are you all ready? Well it was the night of the ball and little Steven looked handsome and so I'll let the scene play out for itself"

Steven in a blue suit looking handsome as ever with his hair cut short on the sides and longer on top, he like always was alone. He couldn't stand his parents and wished that he wasn't the prince. He wanted to be just a normal every day bloke, but in that town he wasn't that's why he was alone and depressed and la-la land most of the time. He walked over to some of the girls and kissed them on their cheeks and they would blush and try to flirt with him even though they knew he was gay.

"Girls can dream can they not?" mouthed Doug

"Oops my bad" said Doug again

Steven skimmed the room to find someone in the crowd to dance with, not just anyone, it had to be a handsome man, good thing about this town it was very gay friendly, only thing Steven liked about it. He wanted out of the town but couldn't, if he did wouldn't be too much fun to read.

"Well as you can so no Brendan just yet, Steven having no luck in find that special guy to dance with" said Doug shaking his head looking upset for Steven.

There was a crash and in walked Brendan he wore a tight leather jacket that was zippered up and black dress pants looked as though he had just gotten off a motorcycle. Steven turned to face him and he knew who he was. Not hard to tell that he was villain in town. He kept up with the tabloids and celebrity

nonsense, it was what entertained Steven made him feel not so alone.

Steven walked over to Brendan which was their first meeting.

"See folks, I told you it was their first meeting or was going to be anyway" said Doug

"Oops, bugging out again" said Doug upset with himself.

"You are not welcomed here" said Steven

"Do you even care that I crashed my motorcycle or that I dressed for the occasion" said Brendan unzipping his jacket and he was wearing a tux.

"Who invited you?" said Steven

"Hey I don't mean any harm you highness"

Steven always had a feeling in his gut that he would end up meeting Brendan Brady the millionaire bachelor and who hired hit men to help run his sisters night club; Chez Chez.

He was hot but evil but here he was and in a tux off things.

"All you do mean is harm" said Steven

"Not here, trust me"

Steven nodded his head.

"Are you alright?" asked Steven

"Huh?" asked Brendan confused

"From crashing your motorcycle"

"Sure, thanks for asking"

"Look, not many people I would like to hangout with at the moment, would you like to spend the time with me?" said Steven shocking himself.

"You're a dork" said Brendan

"Excuse me you're stupid Brendan" said Steven and walking away.

Brendan went looking for Steven in the crowd of people.

Brendan found him and tapped him on his shoulder and Steven turned around.

"Sorry that was so loserly of me"

"Loserly isn't even a word"

"Who cares I'm just trying to say sorry"

"You've never been sorry in your life"

"How about that dance?" asked Brendan

"Yeah alright"

Brendan leads Steven on the dance floor and slow dance together.

They dance together and Brendan wrapped his arms around Steven's waist.

"You're a very good dancer" said Steven

"Why thank you, so are you"

"Like all good fairytales there's always a bell or something ending the perfect moment and that's just what happened a ding dong sounded rang a few more times" said Doug turning the page of the book.

"I have to go Brendan, thanks for the dance that was fun"

"Uh yeah, yeah it was"

Steven walked away from Brendan but very slowly and Brendan watched him go until he couldn't see his slim figure anymore.

"Well ladies and gents probably wondering why the prince had to leave while clock strike 12 well he's still young and has a curfew. He hated being the only one in the village being told what to do every minute, he felt alone but deep down he knew he had people bossing him around and he hated it more than anything. Well that's the meeting of Stedan, want to see what happens next come back for chapter 3, if I remember correctly there's some interaction with our soon to be beautiful couple."

Doug closes the book and places it on to a chair beside his bed. He takes a deep breath and places his head down on his pillow and falls into an enchanted dream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well here I am back to read you chapter 3 of the twisted tale, please comment on my wacky but different story, something different then the average story I think don't you agree?" Said Doug picking up the book as he was relaxing in bed a hot cup of cocoa to keep him warm.

"Well that night both Brendan and Steven had a hard time going to bed if you know what I mean, it's like hukuna matata, it's a wonderful phrase, it means that they like each other for the rest of their days. Me being stupid again can help it love Disney movies. At least no Cruella De Vill except if you call Brendan Brady he's the closest to her since he always attacks Foxy. Well this chapter starts with Steven walking around the peaceful quiet village about to gather up some food at the near by store, but wait he's a prince they have people doing that sort of stuff but he loved to shop and loved to cook."

XXX

Young Steven looking very handsome in black jeans and blue sweatshirt was walking around the village waving at the villagers as they bowed to him, he always told the people to stop it just to see him as normal guy but they never did listen. As he was walking to the grocery store he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. He said his apologies and looked slightly up and saw it was Brendan.

"Oh good morning Brendan," said Steven in a scared tone of voice.

"Don't be so scared my prince, I ain't gonna hurt you" said Brendan in an oddly sweet tone of voice.

"Where you running off to?" asked Brendan

"To Slice mark"

"Don't you have servants that do that sort of stuff?"

"Yes but me likes to do stuff for me self I'm a good cook me"

"Really?" asked Brendan intrigued

"Oh yes, mind a bite at my place"

"Not a good thing me at the castle and all"

"Don't always stay there I have a place or me own, and a grand kitchen"

"Well I was on my way to the club got some work that has to be done with not an element of fun" said Brendan not happy at all

"Than I'll come with and snap it'll become a game"

"See what I did there?" asked Doug

"Just a spoonful of sugar, oh how I do love Mary Poppins" said Doug happily

"I always interrupt shall I continue, yes I shall"

Steven and Brendan walked to Chez Chez and walked up the balcony. When they walked into the club Warren was there already.

"Hey Foxy what you doing here, not your time to be" said Brendan

Warren stood up from the bar stool and walked over to Steven.

"What you doing here Dopey" said Warren

"Leave him alone" said Brendan

"A little soft spot for the prince now huh?"

"He was anything but soft" interrupted Doug

"Leave" said Brendan to Warren angrily

"What if I don't?"

"Then the next thing I'll do is throw a lit candle at you and this time you'll feel it"

XXX

"Well Warren did as told, and when he left Steven helped Brendan do a few things around the club. He counted the money and put it in the safe for him and Brendan couldn't help but to stare at Steven, the way his body moved with different things that he did was very sexual to him, just like the night before when Steven was in his arms at the ball" said Doug looking down at the book in his hand.

A few hours had past by and neither one had realized how late it had gotten.

Brendan sat down next to Steven on the couch. Brendan had now just realized that Steven smelt really good, even after working so hard he should be sweating and looking tired but he smelt sweet and looked sexy.

"Um, thanks for all your help" said Brendan

"You're welcome" said Steven turning around to face Brendan before smiling at him.

"You really don't care what people think of you?" asked Brendan shocked he asked such a thing.

"I hate being a prince, it's not me at all. I want to be normal and right now I feel like I am. Thank you Brendan for making me feel this way"

"Well I don't know what I did but you're welcome"

"I better go I need to buy food for dinner"

"Oh yes, let me help, after all you did invite me didn't you not?"

"Yes I did"

Brendan and Steven leave the club and walk around the village some villagers ran away from the two and some bowed and Steven shook his head at them to stop doing that.

"I hate that" said Steven

"Hate what?"

"Them bowing or running away"

"Well you are the prince and I am me"

"Don't you hate being the person you were raised up to be?" asked Steven

"Sometimes I do"

Steven and Brendan went into the store and Steven picked up some lamb chops and some edible flowers and some beer. For dessert he picked up some milk chocolate and flour.

"Sounds good doesn't it?" asked Doug excitedly

Steven bought a few other stuff and when he finished paying for everything Brendan helped him carry some of the bags. Steven thanked Brendan for all his help and then walked a few blocks to the castle.

Brendan thought that they were going to the castle but remembered Steven say that he had a place of his own and so they walked past the castle and in the back. They walked inside this cute little home and inside was bigger than Brendan had thought it would be.

They walked in the kitchen and Brendan was shocked it was amazing in the middle was an island with a flat grill on it and some stools around it. The top of the island was black granite and the main part of the island as well as the stools were dark wood. The cabernets were the same as the island.

"Nice kitchen you have"

"Thanks it's my pride and joy"

"Can't believe you can cook"

"Why is that?"

"You don't look like you eat"

"I love to eat, I mostly watch what I eat. But I can tell you're an eater so I'm making something you would enjoy"

"Why thank you"

Steven heated a pan and put some oil into it. He finely chopped up some garlic, onions, and red and green peppers and put them into the pan. Then he chopped up some of the flowers. He put some salt and black pepper on the chops and put them in the pan with the aromatics.

"That smells amazing" said Brendan as he sat down on one of the stools and watched what Steven was doing.

"Thanks" said Steven happily

Steven got some red bliss potatoes and sliced them in to thin circles and put some paprika on it and roasted them in the oven.

"Grab a beer if you want" said Steven

"I'd rather watch you cook"

Steven smiled.

Steven took out a few ingredients; eggs, butter, flour, and chocolate and made two mini chocolate tarts with berries on top. They were finished a few minutes after the lamb chops were done.

Once everything was finished Steven plated the lamb and the potatoes and sprinkled some of the flowers on top of the dish.

"Sexy" said Brendan

"Why thank you" said Steven flirtatious.

Brendan grabbed two beers; one for him and one for Steven and they walked into the living room and sat down on a huge couch that was almost the size of the room its self.

Once Brendan placed the beers on the table Steven handed Brendan his plate of food and utensils, they sat down next to each other.

Brendan took a bite of his food.

"What you think?" asked Steven

"It's like supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious" said Brendan stunned at how good it was

"That good?" asked Steven

Brendan nodded his head.

They finished eating their meal.

"Want some dessert"

Brendan licked his lips.

Both stood up and went into the kitchen with their plates and empty beer bottles they placed everything on the kitchen island and Steven handed Brendan a dessert dish with the tart and some vanilla ice cream and handed him a spoon. Before they even sat down at a stool in the kitchen Brendan was digging into his dessert.

"Heavenly" said Brendan

Steven sat down on a stool and then Brendan sat next to him.

"You know Steven, you're not so bad, not what I hear about ye around town anyway"

"I know what they say, I'm a loner depressed blah blah blah"

"Blah blah blah" said Doug yawning

"Well yeah" said Brendan

"Mostly, it's true only because I can't stand to be here, I'm usually in bed my face in a book reading about stuff wanting to escape. "

"I want to escape too"

"Steven faced Brendan and looked at him as if he wanted to kiss him, his lips moist from eating the ice cream, oh how I love this part, the part of staring and longing. Don't you?" said Doug excitedly

"What?" asked Brendan as he saw Steven staring at him

Steven moved over and kissed Brendan on the lips.

"Shoot your saying to yourself, you want more you say, well stay tuned, for it gets goooood" said Doug happily as he closed the book and went to take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**One of my best friends gave me loads of ideas for this chapter I hope you all enjoy the wacky ride that this chapter has become. **

"Heigh HO, heigh HO, off to work I go" sang Doug

"Well where did I leave off, oh yes the kiss, well they kissed and kissed and well kissed some more. They went the distance if you know what I mean, clothing all over the kitchen floor; sweaty bodies tangled together touching, licking, fucking. It was awesome. You should have been there. The pictures in this book are totally mind blowing. Beautiful manly bodies grinding against each other, what a sight."

XXX

Steven and Brendan were on the floor of the kitchen and sweating. They looked happy.

"That was amazing" said Steven

"Sure was, didn't know you could do that" said Brendan out of breath

"I might look innocent but I'm not"

"Listen why don't we take a shower together, it's late I need to go to work"

"Sure, come back if you want"

"I'd like that"

Steven and Brendan get up from the floor and run into the bathroom. They can't help but touch each other.

"Well I've been good not talking to much about what's going on, just enjoying myself a little too much, but I can't help myself who can blame me" said Doug

Steven and Brendan walked into the hot shower touching each other chest with

their hands and fingers and Brendan licking off the water off of Stevens neck

and then Steven licking and sucking on Brendan's nipples.

"Oh man it's so hot" moaned Doug

"Oops, I did it again didn't I?"

XXX

Brendan walked into Chez Chez and Walker and Warren were there already. They looked like they haven't taken a shower in a month. When Brendan walked over to them in the office he felt like throwing up.

"Hey stinky winky" said Brendan walking over to Walker

Warren walks over to them and starts burping.

"What the hell foxy" said Walker

Warren doesn't look good as he burps some more.

"That's gross man" said Brendan laughing

"Better out that in I always say" said Doug

"See Warren had a small shot of something that Brendan had given to him and made him sick. I think it's hilarious."

Walker and Warren leave the office and Brendan stays and does some office work.

"Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a silver storm figures dancing gracefully across my memory" sang Brendan

"Jesus, he has it bad for little Steven. He's no Anastasia" said Doug

"Shut up" screamed Warren and Walker in unison

"You're just jealous"

Brendan was humming while doing his work.

XXX

Walker and Warren worked by the bar area restocking the shelves. Suddenly a loud growling noise was heard"

"Oops, rumbly in my tummly" said Warren

"What the... Warren ain't no Winnie the Pooh. He's more like Warren the shit" said Doug laughing "see what I did there?" asked Doug shaking his head.

"You're just two stupid dogs" said Brendan walking out of the office.

"Roof" said Warren

"Let's see what's going on in the other part of town. Oh Steven dancing with black ballet slippers on and singing" said Doug

XXX

"Got no strings to hold me down" he danced around and kicked a banana on the floor and when he put his foot down he mushed the banana all over one of his slippers.

"Gross, banana slipper" said Doug disgusted

"Darn" said Steven as he sat down and took his mushy slipper off and tossed his shoes in the trash.

There was a knock at the door and Steven walked over to the door and there was handsome Brendan Brady.

"Hey" said Brendan

"Hiya" said Steven

"Is it ok that I'm here?" asked Brendan

Steven pulled onto Brendan's shirt and kissed him deeply on the lips and dragged him inside his flat.

XXX

"Well sorry to say that's that for now so don't have a cow" said Doug closing the book


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't been writing much, I've been busy with personal things also sorry it's such a short chapter didn't know what to do with it. **

**Some of this is from that bad lip reading of twilight and some from my friends crazy mind.**

"Welcome back to the twisted tale sorry took so long I was busy decorating my cloud for Easter, I have more wackiness in store for you fine and friendly folks out there" said Doug

Doug takes his big book of twisted fairy tales from his chair and opens it to where he left off.

"I see some crazy stuff here but no singing just some weird stuff between Brendan and Steven."

XXX

Steven was in the shower while Brendan was a sleep in bed.

"Darn not together" interrupted Doug

When Steve came out of the bathroom wearing a robe he walked over to Brendan and kissed him on the cheek. Brendan blinked his eyes and finally opened them and sat up in bed.

"How do I look?" asked Steven

"At least you're not bald and ugly" said Brendan

Steven grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Did you eat anything last night?"

"The last piece of cake"

"Cake!" asked Steven angrily

"Did you finish it?"

Brendan was thinking for a second.

"So"

"That cake was my best creation how could you eat it?"

"I was hungry I didn't think you would mind so much"

"It's alright just messing with you"

Scooby doo" said Brendan

"Where are you?"

"These two handsome man don't make any sense but it's fun to watch ain't it?" said Doug

Doug turned to the next page.

Brendan got out of bed and put his clothing on and kissed Steven on the cheek.

"Well I must be going I have to take care of a few things since I'm in charge of my sisters club until she returns to never never land."

"Why is she there?" asked Steven curious

"Because she doesn't want to grow up"

Steven just shook his head.

"Will I see you soon?" asked Steven sweetly

"Not sure, I have to do some stuff before Cheryl comes back"

"Alright"

"I'm sure you've got stuff to make and parties to attend"

"Not always doing that"

"Sure"

Brendan kissed Steven in the lips tenderly and walked out of Stevens flat that was alongside the castle.

"We'll since you won't be around think I'll stay at the castle tonight"

"Awwww lonely Steven once again" said Doug

XXX

Brendan walked into Chez Chez, and those crazy guys were there as usual.

"Hey you stinky poopy faces, what you doing here?" asked Brendan as he walked over to Walker and Foxy.

"Cheryl called told us to be here said something about DR. President butt face, in the land before time" said Warren

"Sounds stupid to me" said Brendan

"He's a slug" said walker

Brendan shook his head

"Haven't seen you much" said Warren

"Awww did little Foxy miss me?" asked Brendan

"Just asking" said Warren

"I've been seeing someone who is typically wrong for me in every sense of the word but I just can't seem to get enough" said Brendan happily

"You seem like you're in love"

"We'll maybe I am"

Brendan turned to face them as they were all in the small office

"Now shut up all of you and get to work"

"Yes master" said Warren

"Since Warren and Walker were working at the club Brendan relaxed in his office on the couch. People looked at him as if he was the beast of some kind but being with Ste he has felt like a change man, and he seemed like he didn't care. He felt things he never had thought could be, so stay tuned as the twisted tale all lovely in the next chapter until then bye bye" said Doug closing the book.


End file.
